


Pop of color

by Skaiaa



Series: Septiplier prompts and stories [5]
Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This otp prompt was really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: Mark and Sean go to an amusement park. Only circumstance behind it? They have to wear balloons so they don't lose each other.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Septiplier prompts and stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/634988
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Pop of color

**Author's Note:**

> This otp prompt was so cute, I just had to do it.

\--Mark and Sean carrying around balloons so they don't get lost in the crowd.--

It felt stupid in retrospect as the Asian man walked around the crowded amusement park, a balloon tied around his waist. Jack and himself were adults, they wouldn’t get too lost, and even if they did, they had phones. It just seemed like the balloons were an eyesore or something to laugh at as the day went on. Until they were actually needed.

Mark had been so far in his own head, he lost sight of his friend, who was wearing a hoodie and a beanie. Now, that wasn’t usually an issue...Until he saw most of the occupants of the theme park were dressed the same, to the point he couldn’t tell which was which.

Shit.

He looked for what seemed like hours.

Sean was a bubbly, fast man, yes, but he shouldn’t be that hard to find.

Yet, Mark still found himself searching high and low for that bright pink balloon, his own green one blowing slightly as he speed walked. Where did he go??

Sighing after a solid twenty minutes of looking, the Asian male sat on a bench and took out his phone, dialing up his boyfriend. It didn’t pick up the first time, so he tried again.

Eventually, the accented voice met his ears. “What’s up?”

“Where are you?”

“I’m in the giftshop, did ya lose me?”

“Maybe, shut up.”

There was a soft laugh as the Irishman left the store, looking around for that familiar green spot of color, waving over to him once he caught sight of it, pink balloon bobbing around from the motion. He was very easy to pick out from the group of grey hoodies, jackets, and sweatshirts like this.

Not that Mark would ever admit that.

He hung up and walked to his friend, setting a hand on his waist, pouting.

Sean simply chuckled and went back in the giftshop with him. “Told you balloons were a good idea.”

“Shush.”


End file.
